


“this or mc n cheese”

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, I have so many fluffy KidLu aus and the only thing I write is porn, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, This is just me trying to increase the number of KidLu fics, Top Eustass Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Luffy rides Kid in the forest.Title has nothing to do with the fic (again). It's just a title given to me by a friend lmao





	“this or mc n cheese”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: wow I'm almost 3 chapters behind on my **scheduled** fic. I should get off of my ass and write  
Me at 3am: luFFY RIDING KID IN A FOREST  
<strike>I'm sorry</strike>
> 
> Not beta read and mostly written at 3/4am. N Luffy calls Kid "Gizao", or, "Spiky/Jagged-guy" canonly. So that's what he's calling him here

Kid licked his lips as he watched Luffy's head loll down to the side, flushed chest heaving with his every pant and moan. Luffy had an arm wrapped around the tree behind him, another hooked over Kid's shoulder and clutching at the fluffy red coat. After hitting a certain angle, Luffy tightened up with a muffled moan. Kid smirked and purposely avoided that angle for a few thrusts before hitting it again without warning, earning him another delicious moan. 

"Gizao…" Luffy groaned out, making Kid's eye twitch. The grip he had on Luffy's hips tightened and Kid let out a growl. 

"How many times do I have to tell you…" He pulled out almost completely, only to ruthlessly plunge back in, "to stop calling me "Spiky-guy"?!" Kid snapped. Luffy let out a loud, throaty moan and arched his back off the tree, trembling legs squeezing Kid closer. 

"Lower your voice before someone hears, I don't wanna deal with any shit right now, I just wanna fuck you." Kid clicked his tongue, Luffy turning to look up at him. 

"Gizao." Luffy repeated, grinning. A vein pulsed on Kid's forehead. Pulling out, Kid threw Luffy onto his knees and gripped his hips. But before he could do anything more, Luffy turned around and grabbed his wrist. 

"No, I don't like this position." He said, frowning at Kid. Kid clicked his tongue. 

"Just shut up and stop complaining, I'll give it to you good like I always do." He snapped again. Luffy's frown worsened into a glare, the further tightening grip on his wrist a clear warning. So fucking annoying, Kid snarled and tore his hand away from the iron grip. Ticked, he snagged Luffy's arm and pulled him up onto his lap with an irritated huff. It earned him a bright ear to ear grin. 

"Stop grinning and get moving." Kid grumbled as he moved his hand to cup Luffy's asscheek. Damn. It sucked having only one arm at times like this. Luffy snickered and bounced up to give him a quick kiss before moving back down, giving a slight grind into the hand. 

"Shishi, Gizao is so big." Luffy hummed, angling himself to take in the other's length. Kid's eye twitched at the name again.

"I told you to stop calling me that." He gave Luffy a rough squeeze, but the other only sat himself down until Kid was completely inside of him. 

"Why not? I like it." Luffy stuck his tongue out as he focused on finding a better position. 

"I have a name." Kid bit back a hiss as the other began moving, bouncing up and down his length in a rapidly quickening pace. Lithe yet muscular arms wrapped around his neck again, hot breath fanning against his bare chest. 

"Yeah but, 's confusing." Luffy panted out, small, unrestrained moans flowing out of his mouth. Despite the comment, Kid couldn't help but smirk and admire the view Luffy presented to him. He really had a thing for Luffy's cardigan, so open and revealing. One of Kid's favourite things was when it started slipping off during sex. Like now, for example. Luffy's flushed shoulders and chest looked ravishing, hard nipples just begging to be played with. But fuck, their position and Luffy's shortness didn't allow for that, not to mention his missing arm. So instead, he settled for Luffy's shoulders. It was always damn weird when the skin stretched under his teeth. 

Well, at least their rubber asshole was like no other. 

"Gizao…" Luffy panted, looking up at him with desperate and needy eyes. Kid rolled his eyes at the cursed nickname. He'd get after him for that later. 

"Yeah yeah…" He grumbled, letting go of Luffy's ass to grab a large tuft of raven black hair, giving it a rough tug back. Luffy yelped in surprise before frowning at him, well, more like pouting. 

"Punishment." Was all Kid said. Luffy opened his mouth, probably either to say something or stick his tongue out at him, Kid didn't know which, nor did he give a shit. He simply used that opportunity to smash his lips against Luffy's and force his tongue in. Luffy tightened up around him and moaned into the kiss, further opening up his mouth to eagerly allow Kid's tongue in. The way Luffy always either shuddered and melted into kisses, or got riled up and fought for dominance, drove Kid mad. 

Luffy was doing the former, his entire body trembling as he clutched at his coat, kiss _demanding_ more. Whenever Luffy did that, he wanted to pin him down and fuck him senseless, all while eating his stupid rubber face up. Fuck Luffy and his stubbornness for not being in submissive poses. Fuck Luffy for letting out such wanton and slutty sounds and not letting him fuck him into the ground. Luffy began letting out whines, tightening up around Kid more often and becoming sloppy with his movements. He pulled away from the kiss with a sharp gasp, forehead pressing against Kid's muscular chest. 

"Gizao, Gizao, Gizao, Gizao..!" Luffy chanted, clutching Kid's fluffy coat for dear life. Kid's hands moved to Luffy's hips to assist him in keeping the pace, thrusting in the most even rhythm he could manage. 

"I know." He assured, increasing the force of his thrusts. Luffy was getting louder, someone might hear them but he didn't give a shit. If someone dared interrupt them, he'd personally murder them himself. Luffy came with a shaky groan and a trembling body that arched against Kid. Luffy may have stopped moving due to his post-orgasm daze, but that didn't stop Kid from ruthlessly fucking into the overstimulated Luffy's ass until he was filling him up and riding out his orgasm inside.

Luffy jolted as his head flew back, mouth open to let out a silent cry as he was filled up to the brim. He soon relaxed again and loosened the grip on Kid's coat, arms laying slack on his shoulders. Kid caught his breath and pushed Luffy out of him, setting him down on his lap to let Luffy move if he wished. Big surprise, he didn't. In fact, he shuffled closer to nuzzle into Kid's coat, breath soft and slow as his eyes fluttered shut. 

"Oi, don't pass out on me, you don't even have your damn pants." Kid gave him a harsh shake. 

"Mmn...sleepy." Was his only response. Kid gave him another shake before giving up and just throwing him off.

"C'mon, you still haven't cleaned yourself out." Kid grunted, reaching for Luffy's discarded shorts. Luffy rolled onto his back.

"Don't wanna bathe." Kid threw the shorts at his face. 

"Too bad." He replied. Luffy started snoring. "I said don't pass out!!" Luffy jolted awake. 

"I wanna sleeeeeep!" He whined, sluggishly tugging his shorts off of his face. 

"Just put your damn pants on, I'm leaving." Kid grunted as he stood up and rolled his shoulder. A hand on his leg stopped him. Kid frowned down at the rubber hand clutching his pants.

"Hug." Luffy sleepily mumbled. Kid clicked his tongue and kicked Luffy's hand off. 

"So fucking clingy." He grumbled, nonetheless turning around to scoop Luffy up with his one arm. Luffy was small to him, but it was still a pain to balance him. "Oi, I have one arm you have two, make use of them." Luffy grabbed Kid's face and gave him a kiss, smiling into it as Kid frowned. 

"Not what I meant and you know that." Luffy snickered at him and hooked an arm around his neck, resting against his chest. Kid glanced at the shorts resting on the other's lap.

"Not going to put on your shorts?" He asked.

"Nah." Was Luffy's reply. Kid shrugged and began making his way back. He didn't care if they were seen, they already finished after all. 

"I'm still not going to clean you out." Luffy snickered at him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hh,,, Luffy and,,, fluffy co a t


End file.
